The Japanese Demigod
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: It's been 8 years since Kotoko has seen Haruhi, her mortal cousin, after her mom died. Now with the war coming closer, and more monsters appearing, Kotoko has been assigned to pose as a student at Ouran to deal with the monsters there. Can she keep her demigod life away from Haruhi and the hosts? And what happens when she falls for the Wild Type?
1. Chapter 1

"My child, can you spare a moment?" Chiron called me over from the big house in his wheelchair. I paused from fighting Connor. I thought about whether to continue my training, or see what Chiron needed. Finally, I sighed, stepping back from Connor.

"We'll finish when I get back." I said.

Connor looked both relived and annoyed. "I know I said I would help you train, but I didn't think you'd use me as a punching bag!" I stared blankly at him.

"I get to use you to strengthen my hits and you learn how to go on defense more easily. It's a win-win."

"That is not a win-win. It's torture!" He began fake crying.

"It also helps you grow some balls." I add after a thought. He looked at me in disbelief before grabbing me in a headlock and giving me a noogie.

"I regret letting you near Clarisse." He muttered under his breath. I laughed and twisted so I had the upper hand. Soon after making him beg for mercy, I walked over to Chiron. Out of all the people in camp, Clarisse and the Stoll Brothers were my best friends, other than my brother, and my cousins.

"Yes Chiron?" I stepped onto the porch, in front of him.

"How long has it been since you've seen your mortal cousin Haruhi?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Umm, probably about when I was 7 when my mom died." I still remember that time. The last time at her funeral. Ryouji was going to adopted me into the family but one of the Satyrs got to me first and took me to Camp-Half Blood. It had been a request from my father to bring me and explain my true heritage. At first I had been angered, sad, then happy since I found out I still have a family left. I wanted to contact Haruhi but I never got the chance especially since I couldn't Iris-message her or call. Being half-Greek and Japanese took sometime to get used to.

"Why don't you go for a visit?" Chiron brought me out of my thoughts. He looked out to the strawberry field and I did the same.

"As much as I want to, why? Do you want to get rid of me?" I joked, raising a eyebrow at him.

"No, no, child, never. I just want you to reconnect with your other side of the family."

I looked at him at the corner of my eyes. "Chiron...what's the real reason?"

He sighed before answering. "With Luke becoming more of a threat, and more monsters appearing, we need all the help we can get. I recently learned there have been sightings of monsters dangerously close to Ouran Academy. A private school your cousin attends. I doubt you would want Haruhi to be in danger, so I thought to send you over to keep an eye on things. I know you might be the child of the prophecy but I'm starting to think it's Percy. You might not be in much danger." I could feel my blood boiling. I can't afford to lost another person I care about. We grew up together, we were like two peas in a pod.

"What would I have to do?"

"You would pose as a student and eliminate any issues. If you can, I advise to refrain from revealing your true identity to her. I already called your uncle and told him of the arrangements. You will stay with them until the problem is resolved."

I nodded. "How long until I leave?"

"Tonight after dinner if possible. If you leave at that time, you will probably get there in the afternoon."

"Alright." I turned to head to my cabin but he stopped me before I could go any further.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Your father wanted me to give you this as a good luck present." He handed me a black ring. It was simple, and had μεσάνυχτα (midnight) carved on it. "When you take it off, it will transform into a sword. At the top of the hilt, there is a small button. Once you press it, it will go back to a ring. It is enchanted to never be lost."

I tested it out and saw that it was pure black with a white dragon twisting around.

"Thank you father." I murmured.

"Connor! Let's keep going-Hey! Don't run away!"

* * *

><p>I had said goodbye to all my friends, where they made me promise to I.M. them whenever I can. I was in my cabin packing all my belongings, choosing wisely to leave most battle-related stuff.<p>

"Are you leaving without saying goodbye?" A voice said behind me. I spun around and rolled my eyes at him.

"I would have if you weren't who-knows-where." I dead panned.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Did you know dad likes to complain about his nagging wife? Geez, he sounds like a mother-in-law." He crossed his arms, scowling. I giggled at the thought.

"Don't let him hear you say that." I smirked. Even though he is my older -my _way _older- brother, he can act like such a baby.

A horn sounded through out the camp.

"Dinner time." Nico said. He came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Come back alive." With those words, I heard the real message. _'Be safe, I love you.'_

"Come on, I want my last meal at camp to be fun."

* * *

><p>While on the plane, I almost ripped apart the armrests with my death grip. There wasn't really anything to worry about since Zeus was <em>so<em> generous to let me survive the ride to Japan. Lucky me. But I'm not going to let my guard down for a moment.

I stayed awake until I fainted when we shook from turbulence.

After almost breaking one flight attendants arm from waking me up, I got off the plane and tried to look for my uncle to no avail.

I walked around with no plan, when I saw a woman holding a sign: Kotoko Fujioka :). I tensed up and approached her with caution. Last time I checked, my aunt died and I was suppose to be picked up by my uncle. Unless he remarried, I highly doubt I'm related to this woman.

"Hello, I am Kotoko." I said, bowing lightly. Placing my hand on my fingers, I twisted the ring on my index finger.

"Oh Kotoko! Look how big you've gotten! I just remember when you were a little girl!" She pinched my cheek, rambling about how cute I look with my 'rocker' style. I didn't think I looked like a rocker. Sure I had combat boots, Linkin Park shirt, and dark eyeliner, but rocker? No. I lightly pushed her away from me.

"Excuse me, but who are you? I'm waiting for my uncle. Are you his wife?" I asked. The lady froze before throwing her head back and laughing. After a few moments, she stopped, wiping a tear away. "Oh no dear. It's me, Ryouji, your uncle."

"Uncle? B-but you look so...different!" I yelled.

He sighed. "Yes, well after Haruhi's mother died, no woman could replace Kotoko, so I changed my ways. I'm a transvestite now." I could feel my eye twitching, but then relaxed.

"Well, it's your life. Plus your still the same goofy uncle I had, so it's all good." I smiled at him. If you're wondering, I have the same name as my aunt. I guess my mom like the name, and named me that too. When my aunt heard about that, she was absolutely delighted. "So what should I call you...?" I asked.

_'Would he prefer aunty?'_

Again, he laughed. "Ranka is just fine. That's my stage name. Now, I think you want to meet Haruhi?" My eyes lit up and I nodded. "I have to go to work, so I'll just drop you off at her school and you can walk home with her."

*TIME SKIP-IN FRONT OF OURAN*

"Let me warn you now." Ranka said facing me.

"Warn me?"

"Yes. Because of a certain situation -which I still don't know what it is- Haruhi has to dress like a boy. Ask her why. You can find her in...oh. I don't know which room it is."

I resisted the urge to face palm. "It's okay, I'll just ask someone. Bye Ranka."

"Bye sweetie!" I felt myself sweatdrop. My uncle is full of surprises. I stepped out of the car and saw a pink school. What is up with these rich people? You'd think they'd have some good building colors.

I walked into the school, ignoring the stares of the students. _'School must be out already.'_ I saw a random girl in a horrible dress and called her out to her.

"Hey, you!" The girl turned towards me and pointed to herself. I nodded. She came up to me. "Do you know where I can find Haruhi Fujioka?" At the name, she visibly brightened.

"Yes! He is in Music room #3, but they are almost closing." _'#3? Is there more than 1?'_

"Can you take me there, please?" I asked.

I think she almost squealed and pulled-dragged me through endless hallways. Finally, we stood in front of giant doors.

"Here it is!"

"Ah, thank you." She let me be and walked off to who knows where. The dress she wore was too ugly for my tastes. If I'm going to be a student here, there is no way I am going to be caught wearing that marshmallow.

I looked back at the doors. Just think, after 8 years, I'm finally going to see Haruhi again! I opened the doors and almost brought out my sword when rose petals floated down on me.

"Hello my darling." A blonde with blue/purple eyes came into my personal bubble. He grabbed my hand and smiled a dazzling smile. Psh, he probably gets all the girls like that.

"Get away from me before I break your arm to pieces." He froze than started to weep in a corner.

A guy with glasses stepped forward giving me a weird-ass smile. "I'm sorry, we are already closing for today. Please come back tomorrow." I smirked at him.

"No worries four-eyes. I'm not here for your little club. I'm looking for my cousin."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who exactly is your cousin?" At that moment a short brown haired boy walked out from the back room.

"Okay Kyouya-senpai, I'm done for the day." If you weren't dumb as a brick, you could see 'he' was a she.

"Haruhi!" I yelled with a shit-eating grin on my face.

She turned in my direction and scrunched up her nose. I guess she doesn't remember me. Well, due to the fact we were seven and I used to wear a pink tutu all the time.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

I pouted at her. "Did you really forget about me?" I sighed. "When we were five, you slammed a door in my face. I still have the scar." I pushed my bangs out of my eyes to show her a light pink scar just above my eyebrow. Her face finally lit up in recognition and a giant grin broke out.

"Coco?!" I grinned at the old nickname.

"Hi Haruhi." I walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. I could feel my shoulder getting wet. Pulling her back at arms length, I smiled.

"Are you crying Haru-chan?" She gave me a weak smile while wiping her eyes.

I glanced at the boys in the room. Everyone was surprised, staring at me and Haruhi.

The blonde from earlier got all up in our faces. "Haruhi? Who is this?"

"This is my cousin, Kotoko Fujioka."

"Eh?!" Was the reaction of 5 out of 7 of the boys.

"You never told us you had a cousin Haru-chan!" A midget bounced towards us.

I stared at him confused. I bent down to his level. "Hey kid, aren't you suppose to be in Elementary?" He laughed smiling at me.

"Don't worry, I'm in high school!"

I sputtered. "B-but you're...!"

"Honey-senpai is a third year." Haruhi elaborated.

Honey grabbed my hand, his other holding a pink rabbit. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey! And this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, but call him Mori!" He led me to the tallest boy in the room and I had to strain my neck to look at him. I might be 5'6, but this guy is huge!

My dark grey eyes met his onyx ones. I whistled. "Damn. You sir, are tall." I saw the slightest twitch on his lip, due to my training. I turned to the rest.

"What are your names?" Blondie came forward with a rose.

"I, princess," He started, handing me the rose. "Am Tamaki Souh! King of the host club!" Damn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a child of Apollo or Aphrodite. Maybe a descendant?

I threw the rose behind me, ignoring his cry.

Two arms wrapped around my shoulders and I had to bite my tongue to keep from attacking.

"I'm Hikaru." Said the one on my left in my ear.

"I'm Kaoru." Said the other.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!" Ugh, I left the Stoll brothers just to find their replacements.

I slipped out of their grip and went behind Haruhi. I looked expectantly at the four-eyes.

Said person lifted his glasses with his index and middle finger. "I am Kyoya Ootori, the vice president."

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell daddy you had a cousin!" Tamaki yelled in despair.

"Daddy?" I smirked.

"Senpai calm down, it just never came up. Plus I haven't seen her since we were seven. And you're not my dad!" She turned to me with a glare. I took a step back, just in case she wanted to get physical.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you write? Why are you coming back after 8 years of being M.I.A.? Ranka tried to get to you but someone else did." I sweated under her gaze.

"It's not that I didn't want to contact you! I did! Really! But I couldn't!"

"And what reason would that be?" She asked waiting.

"Wow, Haruhi can be scary." One of the twins said. I would have glared if Haruhi wasn't scaring the shit out of me.

"I've been living in America." I admitted.

"America!" She gasped.

"Yeah."

She immediately switched to being worried. "Did you go to a good home? Did they treat you right?"

"Good home?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

I nodded. "After my mom died I got sent to a foster home." His eyes widened in surprise.

I grinned at Haruhi. "And it was much better Haru! So much better! I live with my dad's family!"

Now her face was in shock. "Your dad? Did you meet him?"

"A few times. He's pretty busy with his business. And guess what! I have a brother!"

"You're dad cheated?"

"No, he's older that me. His wife is dead. I also had a sister."

"Had?"

"Yeah. I only met her once. I was told she died saving my cousins." My eyes drooped down for a moment before smiling again. "But now I bet she's with her mom and meeting ours!"

"Any more family I should know about?"

"Well, I have a lot of cousins, I lost count, but my main cousins are Thalia, and Percy. We go to a camp with other family members."

"Camp?"

"Yeah, it's for kids like me with Dyslexia and ADHD. Every kid from my dad's family has it. I stay there all year long.  
>"I also met my main uncles. Dominic and Xavier. Dominic, Thalia's dad, hates my guts though. Xavier, Percy's, is cool and laid back. I like him better." I heard thunder rumble but ignored it.<p>

"Eh? Why does he hate you?"

"The guy accused me and Percy stealing something a few years ago. Stubborn guy. We had to prove to him it wasn't us and find the real guy. Turns out it was one of our relatives. He still doesn't want to apologize."

"So why are you here?" She asked.

I put my hands behind my head. "Well, the camp director, Mr. Brunner, knows about you since I told him stories about us. He talked to my dad and agreed to let me be a student here. Then he called Ranka and arranged everything. Now I'm here."

"Wait, you're are student now?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup! Maybe I'll join a club or two. Are there any fighting clubs?"

Tamaki gasped and ran to me, gripping my shoulders, shaking me. "A lady should not participate in such violent activities!"

I glared at him and grabbed his wrist. I turned him around making his arm twist on his back. He cried out in pain. I kicked the back of his knees, making him fall on his knees.

"You really shouldn't decide things for me. Not every girl is a damsel in distress. Keep you thoughts to yourself next time. I fight to defend myself." I let him go and sat down on the couch.

Honey came and sat next to me. "Why don't you join the Karate or Kendo club?"

"Kendo?" I tilted my head in confusion. "What's that?"

"A Japanese form of fencing with two-handed bamboo swords! Takashi is the captain of the club!" He smiled at me, hugging Usa-chan.

_'Bamboo swords huh? I don't think I'll be able to practice training around here...' _I shrugged, glancing at Mori.

"Think I can try-out?"

"Tomorrow." He spoke. His deep voice sent a shiver down my back.

I gave him a thumbs up, trying to hold my blush down.

The twins went off who-knows-where and Kyoya was writing in a black notebook. Tamaki was staring weirdly at the wall with a smile on his face.

"Haruhi, are we going home yet? I'm still jet-lagged from my flight."

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"An hour ago. Ranka picked me up. Gave me a damn scare too." I replied. Getting up, I picked up my small bag I brought. Ranka had taken my other luggage home.

"Let's go. It's not that much of a walk."

"Haruhi! Let daddy take you home!" Tamaki shouted.

"Okay. Hold up people!" I interfered. Everyone stopped to look at me. "What the Hades is with this 'daddy' thing? You come sort of pervert or something?"

He gaped at me in horror. "No! I-I just see Haruhi as my own daughter!" I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. A little habit I picked up from Percy.

"Whatever. Bye guys, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow Mori." He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Bye Ko-chan!" Honey yelled. I grinned at him and left with Haruhi.

"Are you cooking Haruhi?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Yeah. I think I'll make Miso soup and brownies for dessert." She thought out loud.

"Yes! Brownies here I come!" The doors shut behind us, leaving the boys in the room.

* * *

><p>Hey! AnimeWriterFreak here!<p>

This is an idea that I've had for the longest since I read a few stories from this category.

I began writing this but never got around to finish it.

And if you are familiar with my works, yes, I am writing _another _story. I know, I know, I shouldn't write more stories when I barely update my other ones. But I can't help it! These ideas just attack my brain! I also lose interest in things really fast, as to why I take a bit of time to update.

I am currently writing this Percy Jackson and Naruto story that's only going to be one chapter. And let me tell you, it is going to be long. I'm barely with the beginning and it's already over 3,000 words!

Anyways,

**IMPORTANT **Well not really. Just want to make sure you read this. I'm making Nico a bit older. About 15 years old. Kotoko is also 15, but he's a few months older.

And when I made this, I didn't realize that Kotoko was also Haruhi's mom's name until later. I just went along with it.

Give me a few days to finish the next chapter. I already started it yet, but I'm a bit busy. I'm not putting a deadline since I just miss it.

Read and Review! No flames please! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing up so early?" Haruhi asked. Currently, I'm in the kitchen doing some stretches while I waited for my waffles to heat up.

"I usually wake up early. I got used to it in camp." I switched positions, bending backwards into the bridge.

"What did you learn there?" She asked, curiously. I could hear her move around me.

"How to fight, speak Ancient Greek, and pick strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

"Mm-hm. There's a field full of them. It's a chore we do so we can sell them and pay for camp funds." I finished my routines, munching on a waffle.

"Why are you dressed as a guy? Are you a cross-dresser too?"

"No." She deadpanned. "When I first came to Ouran, I entered the club room not knowing they used it. I was wearing dad's clothes at the time. I broke a 8 million yen vase, and I had to join to pay off the debt. Everyone found out I was a girl, except Tamaki who was the last to know by walking in on me while I was changing."

I barked out a laugh at that. "So I was right! He is a pervert!" My fist went up in the air.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Come on. The bus is almost here."

I sighed, but picked up my bag. We walked to the bus stop just in time to see it coming.

On the bus, Haruhi continued our conversation. "What's your schedule?"

I dug inside my bag, looked for a minute and retrieved a crumpled paper. "I have...1-A for homeroom, 3-A for English, 3-A Greek, 1-A for math, 1-A for science. 1-A for history, and drama." I read, pausing every few seconds to make out the words. Japanese, thankfully, was a bit better than English for some reason, but not by much. The only reason I got English with the third year was because I knew how to speak it well and write it better than most students.

"Huh. We only have four classes together."

We got to Ouran, being able to see girls screaming at the sight of Haruhi.

"...Is this normal." I asked.

"Sadly. The girls have made it a habit to wait for the host club to arrive."

"C-can we just go? I'm starting to get a migraine." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Gods above, why couldn't Haruhi go to some other _normal _high school?

She nodded, taking the lead to our homeroom. These rich people sure love to create a lot of hallways.

We walked into 1-A and she sat down while I went up to the teacher. "Miss? Hey, I'm the new kid..." I said.

She looked at me with a bright smile -Ow, my eyes-. "You must be Kotoko. Welcome to Ouran Academy. Please wait until the bell rings to introduce yourself." I nodded, sighing a bit.

Eventually the bell did ring, and students piled inside.

"Class, we have a new student with us today! Please introduce yourself Kotoko."

I plastered a smile on my face. "I'm Kotoko Fujioka, and yes, I'm cousins with Haruhi. I come from the states, so please excuse me is my Japanese is a bit off. I haven't spoken it in a long time."

Mrs. Yagami turned to the class. "Does anyone have any questions."

"Uh..." I pointed to a random person.

"Why were you living in the states?"

"Well, after my mother dies, I went to go live with my dad in New York."

Another kid was picked.

"Will you got out with me?" A boy said, giving me a smug smile.

I smirked at him. "Of course not. What? Are you so desperate for a girlfriend that you have to ask a total stranger?" I rolled my eyes.

He blushed in anger and embarrassment as people began to laugh.

"Alright Kotoko. Please go sit behind Kaoru." Said boy raised his hand slightly and I walked to the seat.

Class begun but there wasn't anything to learn. It was mostly just free time for 45 minutes.

Immediately, Kaoru and Hikaru, who was next to his twin, turned around, facing me. Haruhi brought her chair next to us. We talked for the rest of the period.

Well, is was more like Haruhi studying, the twins pestering me about my clothing, and me ignoring the two.

* * *

><p>Class was over and I started walking to my first class of the day.<p>

Fortunately, I didn't get lost and I didn't have to introduce myself again.

Walking inside, the first thing I saw was a familiar blonde playing with a pink rabbit.

"Honey?"

At the sound of his name, he looked up and saw me.

He smiled ans made his way to me. "Koto-chan! You're in this class too?" I nodded. "Yay! Come sit with me and Takashi!" He led me to his giant friend, skipping.

"Look who's in our class Takashi!" He pushed me down into the seat next to Mori, himself sitting in the seat in front of him.

Mori glanced up. "Ah."

"And hello to you to Mori." I teased. "So where do you want me to meet you after school?"

"Just come to the Host club!" Honey answered. "We can go to the dojo after the club ends."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"What class do you have next?"

"Greek." I closed my eyes leaning back.

"Wow! Does that mean you can talk Greek?" Honey asked excited.

I 'hmmed' in response. "My whole dad's family is Greek. It runs in our blood. I learned how to speak it since I got to New York."

"What's your dad like, Koto-chan?" He wondered, tilting his head. I think I heard some girls squeal.

"Uh...Let's see." I frowned, trying to come up with the right words. How do you describe the God of the Underworld?

"He's a bit stern, kind of enjoys other people's pain, he's caring but doesn't like to show it much, especially in front of the family..." I trailed off.

"_Alright class! In your seats!" _The teacher came inside the room talking in English.

"_We have a new student, Kotoko Fujioka." _

We were into the lesson, reading some poems from Edgar Allen Poe.

I kept frowning into my book, trying to make out the words.

"Kotoko. Can you read A Dream within a Dream?" Shit.

'Tak ethis k iss uqon the brow!  
>Vnd, in qarting frow you uom,<br>Thns wuch let m e avow-  
>Yon are not gronw, wh o de em<br>That m y qays have peen a qream;  
>Y et if hoqe has fiown amay<br>In a niqht, o qay,  
>Iu a vision, o r iu none,<br>Is it t herefore thel ess gone?  
>Al lthat we see or s eem<br>Is put a dream wi thiu adream.' *

"_Uh...T-take this...kiss...u..pon the brow...and in q-parting from you...now, thus much let me avow...You are not g-g-wrong-" _

"Is there a problem Kotoko?" She raised an eyebrow. Suddenly I felt all eyes on me.

"Sort of...I have dyslexia." I admitted. I didn't break eye contact from her, forcing myself not to.

People began to whisper not so quietly.

"Quiet down. Kotoko, will this be an issue?"

"No, I can read, I just need a minute to decipher words."

"Well, try not to let it get in the way of your studies." Mrs. Inoue said sternly and I nodded mutely.

_'Damn. Maybe I should have asked Annie for more help...'_

_"Emiko, can you continue?" _

_"Take this kiss upon the brow!_  
><em>And, in parting from you now,<em>  
><em>Thus much let me avow-<em>  
><em>You are not wrong<em>_..."_ She kept reading, and I placed my head against my palm.

Stupid dyslexia.

* * *

><p>"Bye Koto-chan!" Honey yelled as he hugged me. I ruffled his hair, smiling.<p>

"Bye Honey. Bye Mori. See you guys later." Mori grunted, which I took as a goodbye.

Turning on my heel, I walked the opposite direction.

When will there be a monster attack? I mean, I don't want one to happen so soon, but I'm starting to get anxious. What if there's one in the school? What if they attack the students?! Okay, calm down Kotoko. I don't need to jinx myself.

I shook myself from my worries and focused on getting to the next class.

.

.

.

_'What the Hades! Damn Murphey's Law!' _I cursed inside my head. I sprinted around the corner, almost tripping over my own feet.

Behind me, a Dracaena was hot on my heels.

"Oh come come on! I didn't even get to finish lunch!" I groaned.

"You can be my lunch demigod!"

"No thanks!" I yelled before swinging at her, while running backwards. Let me tell you now, that is not easy.

"No way bitch!" I grabbed my sword and pivoted back to where she was. She wasn't expecting it, and ran straight into Midnight.

"ARGH!" She screamed before blowing up into gold dust.

I panted out of breath and sat down on the ground.

If you're wondering what the Hades just happened, well, I was in my 6th class, History, when that Dracaena came inside the fucking classroom and called me out to the hallway. Of course, she was in her mortal form. Haruhi looked a bit confused but I waved her off. Outside, she tried to attack me along with two others but I ran away so I didn't in danger anyone.

I just have one concern about all of this. Haruhi is going to kill me for skipping the rest of the day! I sulked, knowing she was going to get all up in my business. The last bell rang and students came out, going home or to their clubs.

I sighed and got up, slouching all the way to the club room. Might as well meet my doom head on.

* * *

><p>Did I ever say how much I'm afraid of Haruhi? No? Oh, well I'm absolutely scared of her when I piss her off.<p>

This is one of those times.

As soon as I walked through the doors, she came right up and yanked on my ear, holding on to it with an iron grip.

"Ow! OW! Haruhi!" I screamed.

"Where were you! You missed two classes you know!" She fumed.

"I have a reasonable explaination-OW!"

"Aw, poor Koto-chan!" Honey said. I glanced at other hosts for help, but those idiots seemed content to watch my misery.

"I will gladly tell you if you let go of me!" I begged her. After a few seconds, she let go and crossed her arms.

"What happened." She demanded.

'What do I say?! What do I say!'

"I-uh, got my period!" I mentally face-palmed. Great, I pulled a Percy and blurted the first thing that I thought of.

Everyone froze before the boys blushed pink. Haruhi blushed red in anger.

"That's not something you say out loud!" She scolded, irritated.

"You want to know! Don't get all angry now! You get your period too Haruhi!" She turned even more red and was about to pounce on me.

I ran to the closest person and jumped on their back. "Mori! Save me from Haruhi!" I cried, holding on for dear life.

Mori tensed before relaxing and grabbing my legs.

"Put her down!" Haruhi said. "Don't try to get out of this!" She pointed at me.

"Haruhi can get so out of character when she's with Kotoko." Hikaru mumbled.

"No! Don't listen to her! You're my only hope!"

"Stop this childish banter. The ladies are coming in a few minutes." Reminded Kyoya.

"Just wait till we get home." Haruhi warned.

I gulped in fear.

* * *

><p>Finally the club was over. I could have said that I enjoyed it, with all the sweets around me, but Haruhi kept me at her side so I didn't escape.<p>

"Now we can go to the dojo!" Honey announced after the last lady left.

"Yes!" I quickly ran to Mori and Honey and hid behind the former. "You are my human shield now!"

Haruhi sighed. "Will this take long?"

"Who knows!" I smirked and tugged on Mori's hand. Honey was already on his shoulders.

.

.

.

One thing I realized is that kendo is not all just hitting people with sticks.

Well, it kind of is, but that's not the point.

It's also about being quick on your feet and having fast reflexes and being strategic.

2 out of 3 isn't that bad eh? I suppose I am strategic, but that's more of Annie's turf.

"So, I can only hit you on your head, neck, wrist, and chest?" I asked.

Mori nodded. "Whenever you're ready." I barely repressed my shiver at his voice. It was so deep! It didn't matter though, if I let my blush through. You could hardly see into the kendo mask I had on. On that topic...

"Can someone tell me why I have to wear this outfit?" I sighed, standing up. I was wearing a Hakama*, a Keiko Gi*, a Tenegui*, a helmet, that I hated, a breastplate, and a hip protector. And I was bare foot.

"It's so you don't get hurt. We already went through this." Kyoya said, almost annoyed. The host club decided to watch me try out, which I thought was a bad idea.

"We already went through this." I mocked under my breath. He turned and looked at me with a cold stare and I quickly turned away, acting innocent.

"Ready?" Mori asked. I nodded and unconsciously went into my sword stance. I put my left foot behind my right and cocked the shinai* to the side.

"No Koto-chan!" Honey yelled. He bounced over and moved my legs, shoulder width apart and the shinai in front of me. "There we go!" He went back to his spot and called the round.

Mori and I stood still for a few seconds and he shot forward, swinging his shinai down onto my head.

"Kiai*!" He yelled out. I immediately brought mine up to block and we entered a stale-mate. We both had experience, his from being in the club, and mine from being in battle before.

I pushed him away with force and jumped away from him.

Another silent bell went off and this time I went at him.

"Kiai!" I said, aiming at his wrist. He snapped his shinai against mine.

We both attacked each other again before retreating.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Tch."

I formed a few possible plans in my mind but none seemed to work out.

A blur went at me and before I knew it, Mori tapped me on the waist. "Kiai!"

I frowned and we went back to our separate positions.

We both went at it for minutes, neither of us backing down. My instincts kicked in not too long ago.

He swung at my waist again, "Kiai!" and in the moment, I jumped high up, making him hit air.

Coming back down, I used his shinai as a spring board and flipped over him, twisting my body. Aiming at his head.

"Kiai!" I tapped his helmet and landed in a roll on the ground.

The room was silent except for my breathing. I stood up and rotated mt shoulder.

"H-how did you do that?!" Haruhi spluttered in disbelief. I turned while taking off my helmet.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, was I not suppose to do that?" I looked at Mori for an answer but he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Is that even allowed?" Tamaki asked.

"It's not in the rules." Kyoya stated.

"That was so cool Kotoko!" The twins praised.

"Just what exactly did you learn at that camp?" My cousin demanded.

"...They taught me how to survive." I answered honestly.

"Survive? What-"

"I don't think kendo is for me." I changed the topic. "I'll probably keep pulling those stunts."

I went up to Mori and handed my shinai to him.

"But thanks for letting me try out! It was fun." He looked down on me and reached up, patting my head.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I ran back to the lockers to change and came out with my bag.

"Let's go Haruhi." Haruhi nodded and we both walked out.

* * *

><p>So, Kotoko tried out for kendo but didn't like it. And one quick thing, you might think that Kotoko was a bit Mary-sue since Mori hardly hit her, seeing as he is a kendo champion, but remember, she has a lot of experience with sword fighting and she has fast flexes. I made Mori hit her so it wasn't unfair and stuff.<p>

Oh and that flip she did, I just put it because I thought it was cool!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully you like this chapter.

Shinai: A bamboo practice sword, used in kendo.

Hakama: A traditional Hakama that is usually blue or navy. Basically pants used for kendo.

Keiko Gi: Traditional kendo top.

Tenegui: Head towel used inside the helmet.

Kiai: The word competitors have to say in a strong voice when they strike.

Sorry if I get this wrong, I'm not an expert in kendo.

**IMPORTANT! **Can anyone tell me the time span in The Last Olympian? Like how long was it before the day of the war? Did it take days, weeks, or months...? It would be really helpful if I knew. If I can't find out, I'll just make the war in a few months.

P.S. How do you guys like that drawing of Mori I did? I am in love with it!


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed by and I was pretty much adjusted to school. My grades weren't the best, mostly B's and C's, but thankfully, I didn't have a scholarship like Haruhi. Dad had paid for my entrance to Ouran.

That meant, I didn't need to work my butt off to be the highest in the class.

Through out the whole day in school, I tried to stay awake, but it seemed fatigue was wearing me down.

For the past few days, I've been staying up late getting rid of all the monsters that appeared, only sleeping for about three hours. It was beginning to take a toll on me.

"Hey Kotoko, you okay?" Kaoru asked. I glanced at him with blank eyes.

I must have looked horrible with dark bags under my eyes and disheveled hair. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Perfect. Just tired." A yawn escaped me and I struggled to open my eyes.

"You should have stayed home." Haruhi scolded. I waved her off.

"And leave you at the hands of these people? No way."

"Hey! What that suppose to mean?" The twins pouted at me.

"Nothing..nothing at all..." I grinned.

* * *

><p>I dragged my feet all the way to the club room. Nothing had really happened today, just a few teachers getting mad at me for falling asleep.<p>

Opening the door, I ignored all the decorations I normally would have gaped at.

"Is Koto-chan okay?" I heard Honey whisper.

"Haruhi says she's just tired from not sleeping." Hikaru replied.

Walking over to a random couch, I looked at the hosts. "I'ma' take a nap." Then I promptly fell face forward on the soft cushions.

They sweat-dropped at my form.

"Come on now people, let's get moving. We have much to do before the ladies arrive." Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses.

*DREAM STATE*

_From where I stood, I could see Percy standing in front of Luke-no, that wasn't him. It was him, but his eyes were pure gold. Kronos._

_Lu-Kronos was glaring at the two giants that held Beckendorf in their arms. I gasped at his state. He had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms._

_**"And did you perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?!" **Shivers went down my back at the sound of his voice. It sounded like nails running across a chalk board._

_The demigod that was next to the giants, scrambled back in fear and ran to check the engine room._

_Percy met Beckendorf's eyes and they had a silent conversation, Beckendorf forming a zero with his hand._

_Kronos then turned to Percy. **"You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks." **A spy in the camp?! Kronos held out his hand and a silver bracelet hung between his fingers, a scythe charm on it, his symbol._

_"Communication device..." Percy muttered. "Spy at camp."_

_**"You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender or your friend dies."**  
><em>

_Percy looked conflicted and Beckendorf mouthed "Go" at him._

_He shook his head and stayed in his spot._

_Beckendorf had his left arm free and raised it up towards his watch._

_"What issss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?" A dracaenae hissed._

_Percy, with no other choice, threw his sword at Kronos, which made him pause, and he ran across the deck, jumping off._

_Beckendorf pushed the button on the watch, and the Princess Andromeda exploded in green flames, that spread out many yards._

_*_END DREAM*

I woke up screaming. I sat up and trembled.

Around me, I could hear the hosts stopping what ever they were doing and run to me, yet I paid no mind to them.

_'Percydeadcouldn'tlivetoobigexplosionspycampdangerKronos!'_ My thoughts were a mess and I was trembling. Percy and Beckendorf couldn't be dead, they just couldn't.

What happens now?

What about the prophecy? What about camp? Our safe haven could now be a danger.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and blankly looked at the person. Haruhi was next to me, her eyes filled with worry.

"Kotoko...?" I smiled but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Sorry." I cringed at how my voice cracked. "Bad dream."

Standing up, I moved past the hosts, in no mood to do anything.

"I'm going home. See you later." I said dully. Feeling the stares of them, I ignored it and kept walking to the door.

* * *

><p>They watched as Kotoko went through the doors and shut it.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?" Honey asked. He squeezed his rabbit close to him in worry.

"I think I should go with her..." Haruhi said.

"You can't." Kyoya stated. Haruhi turned around and glared.

"Why not? She's my cousin and right now I don't know why she's like that!"

"The ladies are coming and we can not just leave them. You have your debt remember?" He lifted his glasses up his nose causing the light to reflect.

"Don't worry my daughter! We shall all go visit Kotoko after club hours." Tamaki reassured. Haruhi gave him a small smile, not even yelling at him for calling her his daughter.

"It's just...she's been having these nightmares lately. It's nothing big, but this is the first time I've seen her look so..._dead_. "

The others let the words sink in, worrying about Kotoko even more than before.

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked out of the front gates, I ran all the way home, not even wanting to take the bus.<p>

I had to get these questions out of my head.

Just what happened to Percy?

.

.

.

After shortening a thirty minute trip into fifteen, I quickly unlocked the door and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a sieve* on the way there.

I fumbled for a bit with the sieve but managed to create a fine mist with the shower head.

Pulling out a drachma from my pocket, I flipped it into the water with my thumb.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." The water blurred and shifted into the familiar background of camp. Seeing Chiron in the Big House dancing to his old music in his centaur form made me cheer up a bit.

"I love your moves." I smirked. Chiron turned around so fast I thought he got whiplash. He grabbed his heart in surprise.

"Zeus' Beard!" He yelled out. "Child, please don't scare me like that."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. "Come on. You have to teach me your moves when I get back."

"I will do no such thing! It's bad enough you saw me dance." He bristled then calm down. "Now, what is the reason to your call?"

My smile fading, I remember the topic. "Chiron...I had about dream about Percy." He stiffened at his name.

"What happened?" I told him the dream I had.

His face darkened. "Kotoko, I don't know the easy way to tell you...but Percy and Charles are dead."

Everything around me froze. I kept denying the possibility of them dying, but now...I can't help but believe it.

"When will you burn their shrouds?" I asked monotone.

"Tomorrow."

"I see. And how are the rest taking it?"

"Silena is heart-broken, as well as Annabeth."

"Chiron, before I forget, I also heard that there was a spy at camp. That was how the Crooked One knew they were coming."

He rubbed his face. "Oh dear. I will need to discuss this with the cabin counselors."

We talked a bit more, with me only answering with short syllabubs.

I ended the call and walked back to the living room where I sat with my head on my knees.

_'I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry.'_ I chanted in my head.

A while later, I was in the same position when Haruhi came home. Right behind her were the others.

"Kotoko?" She asked. I slowly lifted my head and turned to them. "Is everything alright."

I shook my head. "I called camp." I whispered.

"Does this have to do with your dream?" A nod in reply.

"Percy and Beckendorf," My voice cracked, yet I held the tears in. "T-they confirmed it. They're...th-they're dead."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Percy, your cousin?" Hikaru asked gently.

"Yeah. He's dead. Just like Bianca and mom." I closed my eyes tightly. I heard someone shuffle and walk to me.

They placed their large warm hand on my head. Glancing up, I met Mori's eyes.

I don't know how he did it. Maybe it was his soft gaze.

Or his comforting hand.

Or maybe just his relaxing presence, but it was all I need to bring down my walls temporarily, and cry like a baby.

He sat down with me in between his legs, and didn't mind at all that I was soaking his uniform with my tears.

Haruhi knelt down and joined the hug.

"It's okay." She whispered. I let go off Mori and latched onto her.

"It's not okay!" I screamed, sobbing on her shoulder. "He's dead! Another p-person I loved died! W-w-what if you o-or Nico or T-thalia died too?! I can't hand-dle it!"

The hosts had pained expressions on their face.

"Please don't leave m-me!" I said desperately, tightening my hold. Haruhi let a few tears run down her cheeks.

"I won't." She promised.

"Don't l-eave me, don't-t, don't leave." I repeated endlessly. Not once did she let go of me.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked down at her cousin's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep crying, a few minutes earlier. Her face was red and swollen with tear stains.<p>

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Haruhi had no idea Kotoko was suffering from autophobia*.

If only she had known...Just why did Kotoko keep this to herself? Why didn't she say anything to her or dad?

She was taken out of her thoughts when Tamaki spoke to her.

"Haruhi?"

She looked up to see him confused and a bit awkward. In fact the other guys were a bit uncomfortable.

"You guys don't have to stay. I'll take care of Kotoko."

"No, it's not that. I was thinking...how did she get like this?"

Looking back at Kotoko, she sighed. "I don't know. I didn't know she was like this. But, it might have started when her mom died."

"How did she die, Haru-chan?" Honey asked. She scrunched up her eyebrows, trying to remember.

"We were seven, and she and her mom went to the grocery store. An hour passed and we got worried. They never took more than thirty minutes, since it was nearby. Then Kotoko rushed in crying about her mom. I think she was saying, 'It got her.'" She paused. "We went to where she told us, and we...we saw her mom bleeding to death. After, Kotoko refused to say what happened that day."

"..." Tamaki was still processing this. "She saw her own mother die..."

"There are many things that still bother me from that day." She continued. "Afterwards, the police officers took Kotoko to an orphanage. Dad was going to adopt her right away, but someone already got her before us. I didn't see her again until this year."

"You guys should go." Haruhi said. She tried to pick up Kotoko but was too weak. Mori came and lifted her up. "Thanks Mori-senpai."

"Yeah."

Walking to her and Kotoko's room, she opened it for Mori, who gently laid her in her bed. He tucked her in and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

He walked back out to join the other hosts.

"Will you be at school?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. Bye." She shut the door and went back to Kotoko's side.

Touching her cheek, Haruhi frowned. "Just what happened?" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Sorry if any of the characters were a bit OOC.<p>

This chapter may be a bit sad and dramatic but it will get better on the next one!

Reviews will bring joy into my life!

Sieve: A utensil consisting of a wire or plastic mesh held in a frame, used for straining solids from liquids, for separating coarser from finer particles, or for reducing soft solids to a pulp.

Autophobia: Fear of solitude or abandonment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jenny and Kotoko! Although I wish Mori was mine!**

**Beta: ehcorns**

* * *

><p>I laid in bed staring at the wall. My eyes ached and my face was sore from crying.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Haruhi stood by the doorway. I gave her a tiny smile.

"You need to go to school. Don't let me get in the way. Go. I'll be fine." I wasn't going to let her miss another day of school because of me. She already spent most of yesterday by my side, as I mourned for Percy and Beckendorf.

"…Fine, but I'm coming straight after club hours!"

"Okay, mom." I joked. She stood there, her face scrunched up in concern, for a moment then left.

An hour later I was still in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom.

I sighed and closed my eyes. 'I wonder if they'll go to Elysium...'

.

.

.

'Elysium!' I shot up, tossing aside the covers. How could I be so stupid?! I'm Hades' daughter for gods' sake; I can just visit them!

With renewed drive, I checked to see if Ranka was awake (nope, still sleeping) and changed into the first pieces of clothing I could reach. Once dressed, I immediately shadow-traveled to the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Percy had once asked me how it felt like to shadow-travel. It had been a couple of months after Nico came into our lives.<p>

_"Hey Kotoko?" Percy asked. I turned towards him and smiled._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What does shadow-traveling feel like?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, but patted the ground next to me. Taking the hint, he sat down._

_"Um, it feels kind of funny. I only just got the hang of it. The first time, it took me to Colorado, I think, because I panicked when I felt myself being sucked through the shadows. It's like, the shadows hug you, and you feel a pull. I guess how you feel when you use your powers. For me, it was as if I had eyes everywhere, and I just knew where I was going."_

_I rested my head on my hand. "The first few times, you feel really tired, but now it's easier and less draining."_

_"Do you get scared?"_

_"Not really. It feels like a mom's hug or a comforting presence. Like when you're in the ocean."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived, I walked straight to Elysium, ignoring the souls parting like the Red Sea for Moses.<p>

Inside the gates, I searched the crowd of familiar people for Percy and/or Beckendorf. Not finding either of them, I pulled aside a girl I used to know at camp.

"Jenny? Have you seen Beckendorf and Percy? I heard of their deaths and I want to see them."

"Kotoko, hi!" Jenny said. She furrowed her eyebrows before replying, "Beckendorf's over there on that hill, though he seems kind of down. And Percy hasn't been here." I frowned, squishing that small flicker of hope inside me. No, I was not going to get my hopes up.

I thanked her and ran to the hill, questions flooding my mind. Is he okay? Is Percy alive? Is he traumatized? In denial?

Reaching the top, Beckendorf turned at the sound of my footsteps. "Kotoko?"

"Beckendorf!" I wrapped my arms around him, tightly squeezing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I told him of my dream. "I had a dream where you guys were with Kronos, and Percy threw himself over the boat when the explosion happened. Have you seen Percy?"

Sadness crept up in his eyes. "Well, I'm hoping he survived. He jumped into the ocean, so he should have been protected."

Shock swam through me as I process this. Tears of joy sprang in my eyes as I let hope fill me.

"He's still alive." I rubbed my eyes hard. I did enough crying already.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He was silent for a few minutes before he shrugged. "It feels like I'm not dead, but then I look around and remember where I am."

"...Are you going to go for rebirth?"

"No, I'm going to wait for Silena." He grinned.

Hugging him one more time, I promised to visit him soon and traveled back to the house.

Wasting no time, I shook of the dizziness and went outside. After grabbing the hose that was connected to the building complex, I sent an Iris Messaged Chiron and told him my discovery.

"That's wonderful news, child. Now the only thing we can do is wait for his return. I must tell Annabeth, the poor girl has been devastated."

"Did you find the spy yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. We're still searching though. The only thing that was helpful to us was retrieving the things that the Hermes cabin stole."

I chuckled. "I'll let you go. And if you find my things that Connor and Travis stole, be sure to save them!"

"Alright."

...

I felt drained, yet I didn't want to go to sleep. Making up my mind, I drank a drop of Nectar, immediately feeling energized. I left a note for Ranka and ran to the park.

I hunted for monsters and killed any I found. Managing to kill five Hell Hounds, and some Empousai, I sat down near a tree, smiling at a wood nymph that had come out of her tree.

I was lucky people rarely came during school hours, so I was in solitude for a decent time.

I'd lost track of time, and was walking back to the apartment, when I stopped to see a long black limo in front the building.

That could only mean the host club was here.

As soon as I opened the door, a midget, two redheads and a blonde idiot attached to my frame. "Kotoko! We were so worried! I was about to send a rescue team to look for you!" Tamaki sobbed.

My eye twitched. "I left a note."

"But you said you'd be back by three!" Yelled Honey. "It's five!"

I sighed and pushed them off me. "Come on guys, you're ruining my good mood."

Haruhi tilted her head. "Did something happen?"

I nodded happily."Percy's alive! He called camp and now we just have to wait for his return." I hated lying to her, but I couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

The hosts brightened at the news. "That's great Koto-chan!" Honey cheered.

"So why are you here?" I asked. I sat at the table next to Mori, I brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused with grins.

"Psh, I'm okay. Although Beckendorf really is dead, I'm just glad Percy survived."

"Good thing you feel that way." Kyoya smiled at me, "We have your homework."

I groaned. No!

* * *

><p>AN

Hello my readers! I apologize for the long wait!

I have no excuse to give except for being lazy and a tiny bit of writer's block.

If you hadn't noticed, **ehcorns** is my beta! Yay, my first beta! You can thank her for helping me with the chapter and the amazing ideas she gave for future chapters. Thank you!

IMPORTANT Thanks to **ehcorns**, I have seen the Percy Jackson timeline, and have compared it to the Ouran one. They're close enough, although Beckendorf's death will be changed to middle July instead of August.

I have also started learning Japanese (Thanks Youtube!) So I know Hiragana now, and can count to 100 in Japanese.

Anyone watching the World Cup? I'm not really cheering on a team, but I made a bet with my friend Brazil would win. (He bet on Germany.)

See you next time~


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so there is no actual evidence stating that Michael Yew (an Apollo child) is Asian or not. So, I will also make him Asian to help the story. **  
><strong>I own nothing except Kotoko and the story line!<strong>

**Note, **_"This means they are talking in Greek."_

**Beta: ehcorns**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I went over the math homework for today. The numbers and letters jumped off the page and spun in a mocking way. Putting the paper down, I rubbed my eyes. I don't know why I even try. Math will always be my least favorite subject.<p>

Looking around from the table I was sitting at, I watched everyone doing their hosting activities.

Hikaru and Kaoru were centimeters away from kissing, to which their guests fainted; Tamaki was spewing sweet nothings, Kyoya was manipulating ladies into buying crap, Haruhi was talking with her guests, and Honey and Takashi were eating cake. Well, Honey was.

Deciding cake was more important the math, I got up and went over to Honey's table. Some of the girls briefly glared at, but were still polite.

"Hi, Koto-chan!" Honey beamed. I smiled back and took a seat next to Takashi.

"Hi, Honey. Mind sharing a slice of cake?" I asked.

Shaking his head, he happily cut a slice and gave it to me.

Takashi took it upon himself to serve me a hot cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I liked hearing his voice. It was deep and smooth, and I could listen to it all day-wait, what?! Where did that come from?

To stifle anymore of those thoughts, I shoved a big piece of cake in my mouth.

Luckily, Honey distracted me before I think of anything else.

"Ne, Koto-chan, do you want to spar with me?"

"You know how to fight?" He didn't seem like the type.

"Don't you know?" One of the girls started, "Honey is the national champion in both karate and judo!"

"You're kidding!" I gasped. The squirt was the national champion?!

"So do you, Koto-chan?" He blinked in such an innocent way; I had to do a double take.

"Haha...only if you don't kill me..." I nervously laughed.

"You're funny! I won't hurt you that much!" That doesn't make me feel better!

"He's joking." I jumped when I heard Takashi's voice in my ear. I could feel the vibrations from his voice in my ear, making me shiver a bit.

I nodded at him, turning away to hide my flushed face. What's wrong with me?

"So Kotoko, why did you come so late in the year?" Another girl asked. I think her name was Ayame?

"Um, well, I thought it would be good to visit Haruhi, after not seeing him for so long."

"Then why not visit him before?"

"There were...family problems going on at the time."

"How was Haruhi as a child?" One of Haruhi's guests came over, after hearing the subject of our conversation.

I thought for a moment. "He was honest about everything. And a momma's boy."

"What about you, Kotoko?"

Haruhi came over and answered for me. "She was so hyper and loved wearing pink. Her biggest weakness were cats and she used to act like Honey-senpai."

"Haruhi! Don't tell them that!"

"I can't imagine you being like that." Ayame confessed.

"Yeah I guess I am different." I agreed, "After my mom died, I matured a bit, now that I had a look of the cruel world I was sheltered from." Smiling, I tilted my head, "Sorry, I shouldn't ruin the mood."

Before anyone could respond, a knock on the doors sounded through the room. The door opened and a familiar face popped in. Michael Yew, the new counselor of the Apollo cabin, after Lee Fletcher passed away last summer. He got teased a lot for his height (4'6), but made up for it with his two feet of attitude. He was one of the few campers that were also part Japanese. His grandmother was Japanese, and she taught him her native language.

Michael looked around the room, getting confused at the many girls and few boys.

Kyoya walked up to him, and asked, "Do you need anything?"

Michael looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm looking for Kotoko Fujioka."

I stood up then, making myself noticeable. "Michael! What are you doing here?"

He glanced at me, and almost dropped with relief. He hurried towards the table.

"Who is this Koto-chan?" Honey asked. It was a bit funny seeing someone smaller than Honey.

"This is Michael Yew. We go to camp together." I turned to him, crossing my arms. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at camp." He mocked. I gave him a look, and he sighed dramatically. "I have a message."

"And couldn't you have I-M'd me?"

"Can we talk privately?"

I realized everyone was staring at us, stopping whatever they were doing. Grabbing Michael's arm, I dragged him outside, shutting the door behind us.

"Did something happen at camp?" I asked, panicked.

"No, fortunately."

"Then what is it? And why did they send you? Nico could have just traveled."

"Nico's been busy trying to convince your dad to help us out."

"I wish dad wouldn't be so stubborn."

"All our parents are stubborn." I nodded. That is true. "Chiron sent me to warn you that Luke is near."

"Damn that bastard! When I get my hands on him I'll wring his neck and feed him to Mrs. O'Leary!"

He sighed, but smiled a bit.

"Why is he here?!"

"Yours, Nico's, and Percy's birthdays are coming up soon. I think he's guessing you're the child of the prophecy." He shrugged.

I tugged the end of my hair. "I don't want to be the one! I don't want to be involved in this crap! I just want to be normal like I was before my mom died."

"Hey, Kotoko..."

"Nothing ever goes right for me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico!"

"Calm down! It's not the end of the world!"

"But it might be!"

Michael shut his eyes at his wrong choice of words. "Look, there's nothing we can do to change what your or their fathers did. It was going to happen someday. All you can do now is wait until the prophecy comes true and if, if you're the one, then do what you think is the right choice."

I scowled. "Why do we always have to take the blow of our parent's mistakes? We always get punished because of them."

"We can't change anything."

I shook my head, but changed the topic. "Has Percy come back yet?"

"Yeah, and Annabeth crushed him into a hug then punched him in the face when she saw him."

I laughed. "That sounds like her. Come on, let's go back inside." I pushed the door open, but it slammed into something. Looking around the door, I saw the twins and Tamaki clutching their heads.

I glared at them. "What the Hades are you guys doing?! I can't believe-no wait! I can believe you would do this! Don't you know anything about privacy?!"

Michael quickly tugged my arm, and led me back to Honey and Takashi's table. He pushed me down in a seat, where I stiffly sat down, crossing my arms.

Honey cautiously slid a plate of cake to me, and I latched on to it, eating it angrily. _'Stupid twins. Stupid Tamaki.'_

"Wah! My daughter is angry with me!" I heard Tamaki yell in the background.

"You bet I am! And if you don't shut up I'll rip your vocal cords out and make you eat them!" I shouted, brandishing a fork.

Tamaki squeaked in terror and ran to his corner.

"Hey Kotoko, calm down." Michael said.

Too caught up in my rage, I turned my glare on to him. "And why should I, pip-squeak?" As soon as the words came out, I regretted it. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry-"

Michael narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to let it slide, only because you're mad."

My shoulders slumped, the anger going out of my body. An awkward silence ensued.

I cleared my throat. "So...um, how's Nico?" I said, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"...Don't know. He hardly talks to anyone."

"Ne, ne, Michael-chan," Honey waved to get his attention. "How do you know Koto-chan?"

Haruhi nodded, waiting for his answer.

"We're cousins."

"I guess we're family too." Haruhi added, smiling.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Haruhi, Kotoko's cousin."

Michael scrunched up his eyebrows. "Wait, she told me you were a-" I kicked him, making him hiss in pain.

"An athletic person, yeah." I said the first thing that popped into my head. "He's not anymore." I shot Michael a look. _"Everyone thinks she's a guy. Shut up." _I said in Greek.

_"Even the guys?"_

_"Everyone except the guys in the room."_ I smiled innocently at everyone who was staring at us in great confusion.

"Well, I am sorry to say we are closing for the day." Kyoya announced. Every girl groaned in disappointment, but began leaving.

Soon the room was empty sans for the hosts, Michael, and me.

"So Yew-san. You know Haruhi's secret." Kyoya didn't say it as a question.

"Calm down Kyoya. I told him about Haruhi." I held a hand up before he interrupted me. "I told him before she was even in the club, so you can't say anything. He'll keep it a secret."

Reluctant, Kyoya walked away to his table, writing in his book.

Sighing, I turned back to Michael. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Got anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"Nah, I was going to stay at a hotel."

"You can stay at our house for the night, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi thought about it for a moment then nodded. "We're family now, of course."

Tamaki gasped in horror. He ran over to Haruhi and gripped her shoulders. "Haruhi! Please tell me you aren't going to let that-that-that _boy_ in your house!"

"Senpai, he is." Haruhi stated.

"That's not fair!" Hikaru whined.

"Why does he get to sleep over at your house?" Kaoru questioned.

"Because he's my cousin and you guys would probably ruin the house." I deadpanned.

_"Nu-uh!" _They harmonized.

"Uh, yeah you would. Plus, there's no room for all of you to sleep." I snapped. "Stop acting like little kids and deal with it."

"Koto-chan?" Honey slid his hand into mine.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go over for a while?" He gave me puppy eyes, and I found myself nodding.

"Yay! We get to go to Koto-chan's house!" He cheered, spinning.

The twins and Tamaki also cheered, happy to keep an eye on us.

I groaned, leaning my head on Takashi's arm. His strong, muscular arm that I can imagine holding me-No! Bad Kotoko, bad!

Takashi glanced at me, silently asking me what's wrong.

"You don't happen to have a way to defeat Honey's puppy dog eyes, do you?"

Shaking his head, his eyes filled with amusement.

Clearly, I wasn't going to be able to stop them from coming over. Well, you know what they say...

"Alright, let's go already, I want to eat and you people are delaying my eating time." I walked to the door, Michael and Haruhi by my side, the rest following. I smiled, thinking it was time we had a big dinner.

...If you can't beat them, join them.


End file.
